


adventures in babysitting

by lilspacecowboy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lara (mentioned), Lena bonds with family and makes a family: the novel (essentially), Lex Luthor (mentioned) - Freeform, Light Angst, Lillian Luthor (mentioned) - Freeform, Okay so there is like no angst I lied, Semi-canon divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspacecowboy/pseuds/lilspacecowboy
Summary: Lena wasn't expecting to have a life revelation while babysitting the newest Super.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 230





	1. i.

**Author's Note:**

> Was thinking about Kara with Baby Jon and we got this! Enjoy!

Lena had no idea this is what she’d be getting into.

A week at the Smallville farm with Kara while Clark Kent and Lois Lane attend to matters in Metropolis, to get updated since their stay on Argo.

That meant she and Kara were cleaning things, getting the house in order, working on things in the barn, given they had been doing that the whole time Lois and Clark were away, but this time they would be having extra company.

When Kara said they’d be making their monthly trip to Smallville to tend to the barn and other housekeeping affairs, she was confused because the ever infamous couple was supposed to be back by that time. But when Kara mentioned they’d be babysitting the newest edition to the House of El, it all clicked into place. Kara didn’t notice the slight-panic behind her eyes as she explained that her cousin and his wife wanted to clean up their affairs in Metropolis before bringing the new edition home. So Clark had tried to ask Kara to watch the baby before she all out volunteered to watch the little one. With Lena. Kara wanted Lena to come and help watch a baby.

Baby Jon.

Jonathan Kent.

So Lena was terrified.

Not only had she never even properly met Kara's cousin or his wife, but she was notoriously nervous around children. Ruby Arias was a great exception. A fantastic little girl who deserved the world, she would vaporize any bully for her. But that’s exactly what she was, an exception. She hadn’t ever really connected with a child besides Ruby, so she considered herself awful at the whole ‘kids’ thing.

So to say she was terrified would be an understatement.

But bless her heart, Kara was so excited. She had custom onesies made and all sorts of special toys crafted like those from Krypton. And Lena, well she funded all of Karas shopping, hoping that it would hide her nervousness. And she supplied the Kent farm with new equipment and NOT so she could run away when she got overwhelmed and had something to work on  _ no.  _

There's also the fact that the thought of Kara holding a baby made her want to explode. Seeing her on the news interacting with kids was bad enough, but the thought of her holding a brand new precious baby, the thought of motherhood never crossed her mind so vehemently except with that image.

She never thought she’d be a good mother, what with her inability to accept the fact that her own mother's death wasn’t her fault and being raised by  _ Lillian Luthor _ of all people. Throw in her family's notorious history of mass murder (cue the montage of Lex Luthor literally being himself) and involvement with human supremacy groups (once again Lillian Luthor). Not to mention both of those members of her family having strain with the family of her current, and hopefully last, love, Kara Danvers. The woman is also known as Supergirl, the Girl of Steel, who her family hated. So motherhood didn’t cross her mind in the past, and when she got with Kara she completely eviscerated those thoughts from her mind altogether.

But it gets rough, seeing her on the news rescuing children as Supergirl or when they’re out to dinner and she plays peek-a-boo with the toddler at the next table over. Or when they're taking a walk and she buys a balloon for a sweet little girl and her whole face lights up. It’s ESPECIALLY rough seeing her holding little Jonathan Kent. Seeing the resemblance in both of their faces and the smiles they share when she tickles his stomach, it’s  _ too much _ .

Day one was rough, mostly because it was the first day. Arriving at the farm and having to not only meet this baby for the first time but getting properly introduced to Kara's cousin too. And he’s nice enough, says all the right things,  **_“anyone Kara loves, we love too.”_ ** And that’s sweet but hollow. She knows he'll only ever see her as Lex’s sister and in return, she'll only ever remember him as the man that abandoned Kara as a little girl. Something she heard Kara mumbling about in her sleep during her scarce but powerful nightmares, something that got brushed off and never talked about again, but Lena remembers.

Lois though, Lois was warm and she could tell she meant it when she said she trusted her. They were in the house talking while Kara and Clark went out in the barn to discuss some things, probably about Argo and her mother and how Earth held up in his absence. 

“You don't have to worry you know?”

“I’m not worried,” and if she forced a laugh to seem casual, she'd never admit it. 

“Uh-huh”

“Luthors don’t worry. We take things head-on with confidence and pride”

“Okay, so explain to me why you've avoided my baby like the plague since we got here” and she didn't know if was that carefully calculated eyebrow raise or the sure look of determination that she was right, but she couldn't break, she had to be  _ more  _ right.

“I didn't want to take away from family time, Kara had never met him a-and I didn't want to intrude. I’m not family. I thought it’d be inappropriate, I-”

“Listen, Lena,” Lois interrupted, confident and strong. “I see the way Kara looks at you and how you look at her--you’ll be family soon enough. So you and Jon need to do some bonding!”

Lena hadn't even noticed that she picked up the baby let alone brought him over to her. Lois placed him in her arms and she'd never wanted to not fail at something so much in her life. He was warm and smelled good. She felt weird for thinking that but it made her smile for some reason as she looked down at him. He smiled back up at her and waved his little arms that she started to play with. She didn’t know how long she was holding him, she also wasn't aware of the look Lois was giving her or when Kara and Clark came back in and the look Kara was giving her. And when she finally realized all eyes in the room were on her she instantly met Karas and saw  _ that look  _ and gave the baby back to Lois as fast as she could.

Lois and Clark left shortly after that. They left some instructions for Kara and passed the baby off to her but Lena had no clue what was said. As soon as she gave that baby back to Lois she went and “retired early” to the guest room to get some space. She was never going to get that look out of her head. Kara had that look like  _ that _ was all she ever wanted, to have a family,  _ with her _ . Somehow that thought terrified her because she'd never wanted that before until now and it was soul shocking. 

She stayed upstairs all night, she passed out and didn’t hear Kara come in with the baby and put both of them to sleep. She did wake up early to Karas arms wrapped around her snuggly and her soft puffs of air hitting the back of her neck and at the side of the bed in a bassinet, sleeping baby Jon. She had to get up. She couldn't be  _ longing _ for things she couldn’t have this early in the morning.

She slips out of Kara's embrace and heads to the barn to work on several things she had shipped here for this sole reason: to distract her. And that’s how days two through four go. Working in the barn, avoiding Kara and the baby, feeling guilty. When she runs out of her projects to work on she starts making slight renovations to the barn to improve it. Fixing the tractor changing the lightbulbs, literally anything.

Kara starts intervening by noon on day five. Lena is predictably in the barn when she strolls in with a baby monitor in hand and that crinkle between her brows.

“What's wrong Lena.”

“Nothing. Nothings wrong darling.”

“You've been pulling away since we got here.” And Lena had never felt more guilty. Her absence being noticed wasn’t the issue, it was just it being laid out in front of her. 

“Actually, when I saw you holding Jon is when I noticed you started pulling away from me. I just want to know how I can fix this rift between us. If there is a rift? Please don’t let there be a rift. D-do we need to distance ourselves from Kal-El? Because I’ll do it. We don’t have to be around him, Lois or Jon again if it makes you uncomfortable. O-or is it the kids' part? I know we've never talked about it, about kids you know or even marriage. But I do want to marry you someday Lena and I  _ did  _ want kids but I don’t need them if you don’t want to be a mother. All I need is you, Lena. I just want to make sure you're happy and I will do anything to make sure that you're happy.”

The shuddering breath she took was supposed to steady her, but instead, it made tears well up in her eyes. “Kara, I can’t ask you to do  _ any of that _ ”

“But I would do it in a heartbeat for  _ you _ ”

“Kara you  _ can’t _ . I-I've just been scared.”

“Lena, baby, what for? Why?”

“I-i never had these feelings before. Before we started,” the best she could do was a dramatic wave of her arms to describe her and Kara’s whirlwind of a romance “doing… all… of this.”

All of a sudden Lena heard laughter, “you mean dating?” And then she started mouthing her hand making a bunch of kissing noises, “being in loooooooove?”

“Shut up you dork,” she pushed her shoulder and started to wipe away her unshed tears. “Yes, I mean that, being in love and all that.” 

Looking into Kara’s eyes steadied her enough to continue.

  
  
  


“I didn’t think I’d be right for motherhood because of who I am, and before you protest let me get this off my chest.”

  
  
  


”I didn’t think I could do it, that I wouldn't be capable because of who I am and my family and everything that comes with being apart of them. I thought it’d be easier to spare a child all of that Luthor trauma. But then I met you and you showed me every amazing thing about myself. That I could love, that I could be loved back. You guided me towards friendship, with you and with others, you’ve only made my life better by being in it. And when I’m with you I rethink everything I’ve ever thought about myself, and being here, seeing you look at me like that, I’ve never seen such love and devotion in your eyes before and it scared me. But I would do anything for you anything  _ with  _ you. And if one day you want to give Jon a little cousin then, I am 100% on board.”

And then the tears appeared in Kara’s eyes. They weren’t the unshed kind, and the longer she soaked up Lena’s words the more freely they flowed down her face.

”I want something of me,” Lena just kept going, grabbing Kara’s hands in hers, “and something of you I can look at and be in awe of and teach them science and shower them with affection. And you can teach them Kryptonian and all about Krypton and the science guild and how to fly. That’s all that I want Kara, I want everything  _ with you. _ ” Suddenly she was pulled against her girlfriend's body and wrapped in her arms, her face instantly going to rest in her neck.

“Good,” and with a laugh, “because giving up my family would have been one of the hardest things I would have had to do.

“I would  _ never _ let you do that in a million years.”

“But I would, because giving you up would be even harder, I would trade the world for you, Lena.”

”Don’t let anyone else hear you say that,” she placed a soft kiss on her neck, and then her cheek, and finally her lips with a smile.

  
  


Just then the baby monitor went off with baby Jons cries. “...guess we have a baby to take care of.” And the light that shone from Kara's eyes could've lit up a Christmas tree.

“Yeah, I guess we do.”

______

“You know…”

After everything in the barn, Lena's fear was shaken and she was ready to try again with baby Jon, who, to no one's surprise, hadn't even registered anything was even going on. But to Karas suspicions, loved being held by one Lena Luthor, so much that if she were to put him down his wails would fill the house. They only tried twice and learned their lesson, but if Lena thought the love in Kara's eyes was bad at the beginning of the week, seeing baby Jon cling to her made it so much more intense, that she thought Kara was going to explode.

Day six and day seven went along smoothly with Lena and Jon stuck like glue while Kara watched them with love. The end of their time was nearing and Lena was regretting spending most of her time in the barn. They were getting ready for Clark and Lois to return, getting Jon all washed up and ready for his parents. 

“You know… he looks just like Kal did. I just— every time I look at him I think about the first time I held my tiny little cousin, he was this perfect little thing and everyone adored him. Lara, Kal's mom, would let me come over every day and help with him and play with him. And then when they told me I would have to protect him when we came to earth I made it my whole mission, when we got sent off in those pods, I had his in my sights, I was trying to think about what kind of people we'd find on Earth, how we were going to survive, but I knew that we would overcome this.” Lena knew where this was going. Thinking back to the nightmare Kara suffered and all this time with the baby, it was only a matter of time it all came out. 

Jon was staring up at Kara and Kara was staring back with unshed tears. “I thought about teaching him all about our home and his parents and our culture. It was the only thing that kept me from thinking about the exploding planet behind me, and my family dying. And then I got stuck in the Phantom Zone. And I was going crazy and I already lost my planet and my parents but now, I didn’t know if I would ever see Kal-El again if he'd gotten to Earth safe if he was stuck in the Phantom Zone like me. I-i had no idea what was going on. And then I got here a-and Kal was all grown up, He didn't need me anymore. Not only did he not need me anymore but he had no idea who I was a-and he didn’t want me either.” At some point, Jon ended up cradled in the Supers arms, his head under her nose as she cherished his little smell. “I love the Danvers I do, but nothing was more heartbreaking than being rejected by this person who you swore you were going to protect, whose diapers you changed and you used to rock to sleep. So when I see baby Jon I just see a chance to try it again. My first purpose is kind of back, I just hope he lets me stay in Jon’s life. I don’t know if my heart could take it.”

“Oh Kara, and if he doesn't, I'll beat em up”

“Lena, no you couldn't.”

“Honey, I’m a Luthor, I’m good at bringing Supers to their knees”

“Not in front of the baby!” as she hit her shoulder and tried to hide her blushing cheeks.

Just as they’d finished up cleaning up little Jon, Clark and Lois pulled up. As Lena watched Kara hold Jon for the last time this week tears started to well up in her eyes. Lena didn’t know how to respond. Here was her girlfriend, staring at her cousin's baby with tears streaming down her face. The look she was giving the baby made her heart swell in a way she hadn’t ever felt before, even earlier this week. After their many heart-to-hearts, that look that Kara gives to Jon holds a vice grip on her heart. It fills her with something she’s come in her life to realize as a purpose. That look finally made things abundantly clear. This is what Kara  _ really  _ wants. She wants what they talked about in the barn. She wants a family, and Lena was going to give that to her. Lena would do everything in her power to do that for her.


	2. ii. five years later

“Aunt Lena when are we gonna play?”

“In a little dear, I need to finish up a little more work and then we can have all the fun in the world.”

“You promise?”

“I most definitely  _ do _ promise.”

If you would have told Lena years ago that she would be babysitting Superman's son, she probably would have died from laughter. Right on the heels of her brothers trial for trying to kill the Man of Steel and bathing the earth in red sunlight a random person would tell her “hey, the man your brother tried to murder, well you watch his kid all the time now and you're married to his cousin,” she probably wouldn't have even made it to laughter and just flat out would move to having a heart attack.

Yes, Lena Luthor is married to Kara Danvers, Kara Zor-El. After dating for years and realizing that they were the center of each other's universes, it was hard to stop the chain of events that followed. 

They both had ideas and plans, and Lena's plan was absolutely genius.

After years of just tolerating each other's company, Lena had to swallow her pride and ask Clark Kent for help.

She arranged a series of “meetings” in Metropolis so Kara wouldn't see any deception behind her going away for a few weeks, and after spending two days of those two weeks working up the courage to carry out her plan she made her way to Clark and Lois’ apartment. He was his usual tolerating self, if not a little strained when he realized that Kara wasn't with her, and then shocked when she told him the reason for her visit.

“You seemed surprised?”

“I’m not surprised you want to marry her, I mean a blind man could see that you two are inevitable, I’m just surprised you're asking for my permission.”

“I’m actually not asking for your permission.”

“Oh.”

“I need your help.”

After knowing that she wasn’t here for permission but instead a favor Lena got silence as a reward. Earth-shattering silence.

“You still have the ship you- your pod you landed on Earth in, correct?”

“Yeah, I keep it at the Fortress. Why do you need my pod?”

“I just- Karas is gone and a while back I read through Lex’s notes on Kryptonian culture, and not long after your son was born I made a trip to Argo and Alura mentioned being exchanged instead of how we have rings here on Earth. And I thought, that if I could make one out an actual material from Krypton, that it would mean so much more. But only, with your permission of course.”

“Under normal circumstances, I would say no,”

“Oh.”

“But, for you and Kara, I have to say yes,” and to top off his generosity he flashed his famous megawatt smile.

“Oh thank god”

“Let me just let Lois and Jon know we’re going to be gone for a bit and to not let Kara know that you're with me of course, and we'll be good to go.”

Lena and Clark hand-crafted Kara a betrothal bracelet on that trip and she sat on it for months. She made a special trip to Midvale to ask for Eliza Danvers permission and then made a special trip to Alex’s apartment to ask for her permission as well and then let that bracelet sit in a temperature-controlled vault for months

Ultimately Kara was faster and proposed with the most gorgeous ring with a diamond surrounded by jewels matching the color of Kara's eyes. She was in such a shock that she forgot about the bracelet until the next morning when she had to escape from Kara's arms, run to L-Corp and retrieve the bracelet, and return to a frantic Kara only to calm her down and subsequently make her cry again with her presentation of the bracelet.

The rest they say is history.

And now she babysits Clark Kent's son- scratch that, her  _ nephew, _ who was currently bored out of his little mind waiting for her to finish up her last report.

In all honesty, he was a great distraction for her today. You see, Lena had definitely been keeping something from her wife. She knew that it wasn’t bad, it was a miracle, it was just the fact on how this miracle came to be and how long she’d kept it hidden from her. It had been driving her mad for years, but this past month the longing to spill her guts had gotten immeasurably stronger. 

And that’s why some quality time with her nephew was welcome, he could keep her grounded and distracted.

Except, for now, he was just looking at her with big puppy dog eyes and a big pout looking devastated and deflated. She knew it was a trap, he played this game all the time, get Aunt Lena to stop work early so they can go to the Zoo or to the park and then she's behind in work, but she wasn't going to fall for it this time.

That is until he crawled up in her lap and put his hands on her cheeks and looked her straight in her eyes and pleaded “please Aunt Lena, I wanna have fun now. Please?”

“Okay fine, what do you wanna do today”

“Can we get some ice cream?” 

\---

After escaping the office and getting some ice cream and enjoying said ice cream while watching Supergirl save a cat from a tree (and endless giggles from one Jonathan Kent who couldn't hold back his laughter trying to call his Aunt ‘Supergirl’ in public) the duo made it back to Luthor/Danvers penthouse.

“Hey Jon, would you like to help me with a surprise for Aunt Kara?”

“Yes! I love surprises!”

And that was how Lena and Jon ended up converting the whole house into a blanket fort/obstacle course with various hiding spots to “trick” Aunt Kara. They had blankets covered from the living room to the bathroom, down the hallway, and to all the bedrooms.

“She’s gonna use her x-ray vision to find us”

“You know Aunt Kara’s not a cheater, she’ll have to get us out of here the old fashioned way.” The duo decided to hide in the bathroom, which according to the duo is the least probable place that she would look for them. 

The scene was set, Lena and Jon were hidden well (or so they thought) when Kara came home and started calling for them.

“Lena?” They could hear her calling and her footsteps as she moved around the fort contraption.

“Jon?” With the call of his name, he started giggling.

“If you don't stop she’s gonna find us,” she whisper-shouted, and that didn't stop the giggling what-so-ever.

“Lena Kieren Luthor! Jonathan Samuel Kent!  _ Hellooooo. _ ”

More slow methodical footsteps and much more hushed giggling. And while Kara wouldn’t use her x-ray vision to cheat, she should have known that she’d resort to praising.

“Come on. I know you guys are here. I mean  _ who else _ could have built this magnificent fort than the two smartest people I know?”

Lena put a finger up to her lips, urging Jon to keep it down because she knew the little boy was at his breaking point. But then the kicker came.

Bribery.

“I guess I’ll just have to eat all this pizza I bought by myself.” Lena could hear her exaggerated sigh from where she was and couldn't help but roll her eyes.  _ What an actress _ . “I was  _ hoping _ to share with my wife and my nephew but they're not here, so that leaves me no choice but to eat all of this myself. I’ll even have to eat this  _ whole _ tub of chocolate ice cream.  _ Woe is me _ .”

“Aunt Kara no! It’s me, Jon! I'm here, I was just hiding!”

Lena could hear him run into the living room and launch himself into Kara's arms.

“There he is! But where is Aunt Lena? Is she lost in there?”

“No,” laughter “she's hiding from you too!”

“Well, that's not nice.”

“No, it's funny!”

“Well, the jig is up Lena, nowhere to hide now.” And instead of keeping it up and laying on her bathroom floor, where she would inevitably be caught, she went out to join her family.

“Well fine, what is this I heard about pizza? I hope you brought vegetables.”

\---

It was later that evening when Jon was passed out in Kara's lap, hidden underneath the blanket fort in the living room when they finally had the chance to talk unfiltered for the first time that day.

“You've got him spoiled rotten you know?”

“I do not.”

“Oh yes you do Lena, I bet you didn’t even finish everything you wanted to get done today.”

“You didn't see him, he was so bored. And he gave me  _ that  _ look. you know the one he gives everybody. The one he most  _ definitely  _ picked up from you? Yeah, no one resists that.”

“I can.”

“Okay Girl of Steel, you're not  _ that  _ invulnerable.” Kara was being unreasonable, she couldn’t be the  _ only one  _ who just couldn’t say no to the little one.

“Oh I can surely handle Jonathan's pout, he just brings out the puppy dog eyes to aid in with the pout because he knows you'll buckle under the pressure.”

“That’s just untrue,” and Kara had the gall to laugh at her.

“You bought him a toy store for his last birthday, a literal toy store because you couldn't decide what to get him and when Clark and Lois said no you bought him a mini ATV to make him feel better about losing his toy store.”

“Okay, so I’m a little wrapped.”

  
  


///

_ “I don’t hate you, you know.” _

_ They’d been at the fortress for a couple of days now, Lena and Clark, perfecting the betrothal bracelet. Clark had to stay, of course, it was his and Kara's place after all and she needed the extra help and muscle, she also kind of liked his company but she tried not to make it a habit to be vulnerable in front of too many people. _

_ “What?” _

_ “I don’t hate you, Clark. I know we've been tense for years and you just kind of put up with me because of Kara but I don’t hate you or anything.” _

_ “I actually wasn't sure,” and she heard him falter with a nervous laugh, and out of the corner of her eye she saw him fiddling with hands as if he were nervous.“I thought you hated me because of the whole Lex thing because no matter what, he’s your brother. And then one day I learned that you knew how I gave Kara up the Danvers and I saw that that tidbit of information made you tense around me so I've always just been cautious. You’ve always been so protective over Kara, I didn’t want to upset you by trying to explain. So I just let you hang around Lois and Jon and Kara and I just kind of kept my space. I didn't want you to dislike me even more.” _

_ More of that nervous laughter.  _

_ “Learning of your early treatment of Kara bugged me, it still kind of does but I've made my peace with it because you are… because… we are family.” _

_ A genuine smile crossed his face as he came over to her to give a bone-crushing hug. _

_ ”That was really hard for you to say wasn’t it? _

_ ”Yeah it was.” _

_ “Well, I'm happy that you don't hate me and you think of me as family. It really means a lot.” _

_ “You and your family mean a lot to me too Clark.” _

_ ”Yeah my son has you wrapped around his finger.” _

_ “He does not!” _

_ /// _

She guessed ever since she let her walls down five years ago little Jonathan really did have her wrapped around her finger.

And it was something five years ago that has been bothering her all day. Something that has made her keep a secret from Kara for years, it was kind of ironic really, thinking about how Kara hid Supergirl from her for so many years. She just hoped Kara wouldn't be too mad at her when she found out.

“Hey, Kara?” She was nearing sleep with Jonathan still sprawled out on her, they had a television on in the fort and she was trying to watch whatever was on the screen, but she was quickly losing that battle.

“Yeah? Lena?”

“Kara, I need to tell you something, it’s rather important.”

“What is it?”

“Kara I…” and a soft snore came from her side, signaling that Kara had drifted off to sleep. She would tell her, maybe tomorrow, but she would tell her no matter what.

  
  


///

_ “Hello Alura, I’m not sure if you remember me but-” _

_ “Lena, Lena Luthor, friend to my daughter?” She schooled her with a pointed look that told her that she knew they were friends but maybe they were a little more. So Lena just came out with it. _

_ “We're a little more, more than friends now.” _

_ “Well, to what do I owe the honor? Firing up the transmat portal to come to Argo? It must be a big deal, the last visitors from Earth that I had were Kal-El and Lois and their son. Is kara here with you as well?” _

_ “No, I came alone. I have some questions that would be best answered without Kara present.” With that Alura welcomed Lena up into her home. After offering something to drink, and a polite refusal, they sat down to discuss the reason for Lena’s visit. _

_ “So, what do you wish to know?” _

_ “Kara, more than anything I think, she wants a family,” Alura looked down in sadness, knowing some of that want is her fault. “I’ve seen it her eyes when she's with Clar- um, I mean Kal-Els son and we have, in passing talked about marriage.” _

_ “M-marriage? You're going to get married?” _

_ “Well I mean, it is my hope that when I ask your daughter to marry me that she says yes.” _

_ “So you’re on the verge of joining the House of El.” _

_ “Most definitely.” And with that out of the way, the slightly more awkward part of the conversation arose. With the clearing of her throat, “I've heard her mention once or twice Kryptonian birthing pods?” _

_ “Ahhh I see. That's _ _ why you're here. You truly do want to give my daughter everything.” _

_ “I just figured, as two women can't make a baby on their own on Earth, and adoption is admirable, but I want to give Kara a true piece of herself. Well, a piece of her and a piece of me. Someone she can teach about Krypton, so she can get her chance to do what she's always wanted to do.” _

_ “What you're speaking of is the birthing matrix, commonly we refer to it as the genesis chamber. We were able to prevent it from being destroyed, which is a relief because our people couldn't reproduce without it. Well we could, it's just wildly out of our grasp. Kal-El was the only baby born naturally in centuries, but that doesn't mean people were or are lining up to try to do it as well.” _

_ “Can you help me make a genesis chamber Alura?” _

_ “The genesis chamber is pretty massive, it would be impossible for you to a) build one b) keep it hidden or under wraps and c) explain why you did it in the first place.” _

_ “Oh.” _

_ “But, making it smaller could be possible if you wanted to try. We have notes on its creation in the archives and any materials you couldn't find on Earth I would give to you.” _

_ “You’re serious?” _

_ “Absolutely. But, it will be difficult. Not to be rude or off-putting but our science was lightyears ahead. And I know by the way Kara speaks of you that you would've made a fine addition to the Science Guild but despite that fact, it will still be a challenge.” _

_ “I am 100% up to it.” _

_ /// _

Waking up was a chore.

Sleeping on a hardwood floor, covered in blankets, was not fun. Her back hurt and her arm was still asleep due to the young child that sprawled himself over Kara and herself, specifically her arm.

Breakfast made things better but Lena was silent as she served up pancakes to the two hungry Kryptonians. Despite having a wonderful day with Jonathan and Kara, not being able to share what was on her chest had put her in a foul mood.

Kara took note of this and Lena could tell as she watched her like a hawk for the rest of the morning. 

Around noon, Clark came to pick up Jonathan, who was less than happy to be leaving his favorite Aunts.

“Will I get to come back soon?”

“Of course, but right now I think your mommy and daddy miss you and need you to come home,” Lena explained. She loved spending time with the kid, but she and Kara would never get a chance to talk if he stayed with them any longer.

“Okay,” but his sad little voice almost broke her.

He launched at both of them with bone-breaking hugs and then little Jon was off and kara was on her like white-on-rice, just not in the way she would have hoped in other circumstances.

“Tell me what's wrong Lena.”

“Okay, you're not going to believe me, but nothing is wrong.”

“You’ve been off ever since last night, you were trying to tell me something but then I was falling asleep.”

“Its nothing wrong, it is just something I've been needing to tell you but haven't been able to and at this point, I  _ have  _ to or you'll get mad. Not only will you be mad but you  _ have _ to know.”

“I could never be mad at you.”

“Never say never, Kara.”

Lena started walking to her home office and Kara followed.

“Before we go in there, I need to start from the beginning.”

Confused, as evident by the crinkle in her brow “Okay…”

“Do you remember the first time I met Jon. And we had that talk about marriage… a-and kids?”

“Of course I do, that's when I knew I was going to marry you, you goof.”

“Well, on that trip was when I realized I wanted to give you a family.”

“What? Lena,”

“Let me finish… please? So after that, before we got married I went to visit your mother, Alura, and she helped me construct a singular pod having all the effects of a full genesis chamber.”

“Lena, this is magnificent! Does it work?”

“Yeah and that's where you're going to get angry, I wanted to check to see if it would be successful so I um, borrowed some of your DNA and combined it with my DNA and combined it in the chamber and it took, it definitely took.”

“What.”

“That, um, that was a month ago. It was supposed to just test the functions, but I guess it was fully functional because for a month it has been growing a living, breathing being.”

“Lena..”

“Please don't be mad.”

“I’m-I’m not mad Lena. I’m so filled with love for you for doing this for us. I do wish you would have talked to me...”

And she couldn’t help but grumble, “... it was supposed to be a surprise in my defense.”

“Yes okay, but I want to see it, ...see ...them.”

“All right, here we go.” And the two women, with megawatt smiles on their faces, entered the room.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually remembered transmat portals were a thing, unlike the writers of the crossover.


End file.
